


Bobby's Boob

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: Bobby disengages brain before opening his mouth.





	

“Hey, Big, Bad Bogcat. Sorry Bobby, slip of the tongue.”

“It’s simple, Mike. Even for you! Bobcat. Big. Bad. Bobcat.”

“I know, man. Give me a second here. Big Boobs. Oh, crap.”

“Now who are you thinking of?”

“Not Donna, that’s for damn sure!”

“Yeah! Now listen, snake. It’s Big, Bad Boobs. Now look what you’ve gone and done – given me boobs on the brain.”

“Hi guys – did I just hear you mention my name?”

“Oh, hey Donna. We were just talking about your boobs – er, what I mean is – don’t look at me like that – NO, WAIT UP…”

**SLAP**


End file.
